


Inflatable Sheep

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An air mattress isn't much compared to actual beds, but it’s better than concrete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inflatable Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/113089244571/imagine-your-otp-having-to-share-an-air-mattress), which should give a good idea of how serious I originally meant this to be.  
> 

Shun knelt to get a better look at the cardboard box Ruri had set before him. “Where did you find this?” He narrowed his eyes, and when Ruri’s mouth twitched, the tell-tale sign of her thinking up a lie, he tapped his fingers against an insignia on the side of the box—the blue and yellow swirl of a Fusion card.

Ruri pretended not to notice. “Somewhere,” she said, nodding vaguely, and Shun snorted. Even Yuuto raised an eyebrow at her.

Shun made a conscious effort to keep from yelling. They were in a warehouse, the Resistance’s current hideout, and the last thing anyone wanted to hear was his voice echoing from metal walls. Even then he could feel eyes watching him from beyond Ruri and Yuuto, so he took a breath and motioned for them to sit.

“ _Ruri._ ”

She lifted her chin, her expression setting, ready for a fight.

“What is this?”

She perked up at the question, but her face stayed on guard. “It’s an air mattress,” she said, getting up on her knees to open the top of the box. “See?” She tilted the box towards Shun, but he had to take her word on what the mass he saw was. “I got it for the three of us.”

“What do we need an air mattress for?” Yuuto asked even as he leaned over to see into the box, unintentionally trespassing into Shun’s personal space as he did. Shun cleared his throat and scooted to the side to make more room.

“In case you haven’t noticed yet, we've been sleeping on concrete.” Ruri smacked her palm against the floor for emphasis and rocked back onto her heels. “All three of us have been worn out recently, so I figured this would help.”

As if the hardness of the floor was the only thing keeping them from getting any rest. Shun closed the top of the box. “What about everyone else? You can’t bring in something like this for only the three of us. It’s not fair.”

“Well, I thought we could give our blankets and stuff to the rest of the gang and call it even,” Ruri said. “We have a good bit of stuff we can give away, and I can always find more.”

“It’s not a gang; it’s the Resistance,” Shun said, and Ruri gave him a flat look. After a minute, he sighed. “Fine, whatever. You can keep it.”

Fine noise rippled throughout the warehouse, a wave of scoffs and snorts, and Shun realized that everyone else had been listening in on their conversation. Yuuto shook his head, but Ruri smiled.

And it seemed that it would be fine, until the next night when Shun came in from a raid that had taken much longer than planned. Ruri was on her way out for guard duty, but she stopped at the door to talk to him. “You all right?”

He nodded because he was hoarse, exhausted, and hurting. Just the usual.

Ruri's expression softened with concern. “The others opened some cans earlier, so if you’re hungry, go get some food. Yuuto came in from guard duty a few minutes ago, so he should be around here somewhere.” She paused, her mouth open to say more, but a voice called her name from outside. “Good night,” Ruri said before disappearing through the doors.

After Shun downed about a cup of mixed vegetables, he headed towards the back of the warehouse. Because of the dangers of being spotted or causing an accident, the Resistance didn’t allow any fires inside their hideouts, so any light they had came from cracks in the walls or the screens of their duel disks. Shun’s duel disk was almost dead from the raid, so he made his way through the warehouse in the dark. Makeshift pallets were everywhere, and near the back was the spot unofficially reserved for himself, Ruri, and Yuuto.

The darkness stretched before him with no sign of Yuuto or their pallets. Shun already felt like he could fall asleep on his feet, and the thought crossed his mind that maybe he had passed their spot somehow. Then his foot hit against something, his heart jumped in his chest, and down he went, landing with a whump on something that luckily wasn’t the floor. A second later, something thudded to the floor a few feet to his side.

It took Shun a moment to realize he landed on the air mattress. From the direction of the noise came a mad scramble that cut off with a curse, and a blade of purple light cut through the darkness. Yuuto stood across the bed from him, arm raised for a duel, and when his eyes finally drifted down to Shun, he glared.

“I tripped,” Shun offered for an explanation and pushed himself up to sit.

Yuuto relaxed from his stance, but his shoulders didn’t drop completely. “I was almost asleep,” he grumbled before sitting on his side of the mattress. He kept his back to Shun, probably trying to hide how rattled he was, but the trembling in his shoulders gave it away. “Where’s Ruri?”

“Guard duty.”

“What were you on—a raid? How’d that go?”

Shun knew what Yuuto was really trying to ask. “We didn’t lose anyone.”

Yuuto was silent for a while before settling down to sleep. He turned off his duel disk, but in the darkness, Shun could still hear his too fast breathing. All of them had strained nerves from living on the run. Shun still reeled from the surprise of falling, and despite how much he had wanted rest when he came in, he didn’t feel as if he could sleep yet. He laid down anyway, careful not to move too quickly and knock Yuuto off the bed again, and waited for sleep.

He woke up to touch, way too much of it all at once—something heavy pressing against the front of his body, something tickling his cheek, something flattening his hip painfully. Shun opened his eyes, and in the weak light of day, wild purple and black covered his vision. He blinked and looked down to find a face pressed into his chest just under his chin, and it finally registered that Yuuto was sleeping against him with his hair all in Shun’s face.

“What the hell…” Shun shifted in an effort to get some room, but the bed gave too easily under his weight. The mattress had leaked during the night to the point that Shun could feel the hardness of the floor against his hip, and the dipping middle caused the two of them to slide against each other. Yuuto slept on, oblivious to the situation, but Shun could feel himself getting hot—embarrassed—because this was too much, too early, _too close._ He tried to push Yuuto back onto his side and managed to knock him off the bed once again.

The air rushed to the other side of the mattress as soon as Yuuto’s weight was gone, and Shun’s hip and leg bashed against the floor. He ignored the discomfort because a low groan came from Yuuto’s direction, and Shun got off the bed to check on him. He found Yuuto lying on flat on his back and glaring.

“ _Shun._ ”

“Yeah, I know.”

Yuuto sat up, and his eyes flicked from Shun to the deflated remains of the mattress. After a moment, he let out a short huff of air, his shoulders jerking with the sound, and Shun blinked. When Yuuto did it again, this time with a slip of his voice, Shun frowned.

“Yuuto?”

“I wish you could see how red your face is,” Yuuto said, his voice light. He was laughing—or doing something close to it, at least. It looked and sounded more like a fit than anything else. Maybe he was finally cracking from their situation.

Heat crept up Shun’s neck because _he was being laughed at_ , but it was the first time in who knew how long Yuuto found anything funny, so he could let it slide. He wouldn’t bring himself to join in, but he did listen.

The fit ended soon, and Yuuto set his hands on the mattress to test it. He scowled, all seriousness again. “Ruri’s going to be mad at us.”

And she was, when she came in from guard duty ready for a long sleep. “ _One night and you idiots have already broken it?!_ ”


End file.
